Freedom
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Luke was back, with freedom to do anything. That's when Tear came, and they decided to use that freedom to the fullest. With all their friends. OOC and Gaje alert, somehow fanon. Entry for  FFC  Something is Pulling Me... on Infantrum. RnR?


Inilah fic abal saya... Ingin mengisi fandom pinggiran lain, haha..

Berharap ada yang review, amin...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Tales of the Abyss (c) Namco Bandai

A Tales of the Abyss FanFiction

**_Entry for [FFC] Something is Pulling Me... on Infantrum_**

Friendship/General, K+

**Warning:** Alur kecepetan, OOC, Gaje, Abal, somehow fanon

**FREEDOM**

* * *

Suara besi beradu memekakkan telinga. Sudah beberapa hari ini suara serupa terus terdengar di Manor Fabre setiap pagi. Apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi?

Ternyata di taman tengah, seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang tengah beradu pedang dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak. Keduanya terlihat sangat serius, kedua pasang mata yang saling tatap itu memancarkan semangat membara untuk menang.

Si pemuda berambut merah melompat ke belakang dalam satu entakan kaki, lalu langsung melesat kembali ke depan, pedang tergenggam erat di tangan. "Swallow Fury!" teriaknya, seraya melancarkan serentetan tebasan mematikan pada lawannya.

"Masih belum, Luke!" balas si pemuda pirang. Dengan kelincahan yang mengagumkan, ia berhasil menangkis setiap tebasan pedang Luke. Saat serangan lawannya selesai, ia melihat jeda yang cocok untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Dengan cekatan ia menebaskan pedang, membentuk sebuah tanda silang pada lawannya. "Final Cross," ujarnya tenang.

Luke tidak sempat menghindar, dan ia terkena serangan itu. Untungnya saat itu mereka hanya berlatih, dan tidak ada yang serius mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mematikan mereka. Meski begitu, tak ayal Luke terjatuh dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Uaaah!" serunya saat tubuhnya ambruk. "Guy, kau tetap saja tak kenal ampun!"

Guy, lawan tandingnya tadi, nyengir seraya memasukkan pedang kesayangannya ke dalam sarungnya. "Tsk tsk, kau saja yang kurang fokus, Luke!" Ia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud membantu mantan tuannya tersebut berdiri saat suara feminin seseorang – feminin namun penuh kharisma dan tegas – menyela.

"Hei, Luke baru kembali seminggu yang lalu dan kalian sudah berlatih tanding terus selama beberapa hari ini? Dasar laki-laki," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang melangkah anggun mendekati mereka. Matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah menyorotkan keyakinan dan percaya diri tinggi.

"Natalia," sapa Luke lemah.

"Dan dari apa yang kulihat, Luke, kurasa ada baiknya kau berlatih lebih keras lagi. Aku tidak percaya orang dengan teknik menyedihkan sepertimu bisa mengalahkan Komandan Grants," lanjut gadis itu tanpa ampun. Ia menghela napas pendek, seperti kecewa dengan apa yang disaksikannya tadi.

"Haha, Natalia, tidak perlu keras seperti itu bukan?" kata Guy riang, membela sahabatnya.

"Kau harus belajar untuk memarahinya juga sesekali, Guy. Kau terlalu baik padanya."

"Luke baru kembali setelah dua tahun berada di dalam Lorelei... Sudahlah, dia hanya kehilangan sense bertarungnya," Guy masih berusaha membela Luke yang kini sudah berdiri dan mengusap-usap pedangnya, cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ia tahu benar apa yang dikatakan Guy memang betul. Karena itulah ia berlatih keras selama beberapa hari ini.

Natalia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau sebaiknya berusaha keras, Luke, kau tidak mau mengecewakan seorang gadis bukan?"

"Gadis?" Luke membeo, heran.

Natalia mengangguk ke arah pintu masuk, dan Luke mengikuti arah pandangannya. Matanya melebar sedikit saat mendapati sosok berambut cokelat panjang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tear!" serunya, entah kaget atau senang – atau malah keduanya – ketika ia berlari kecil menyongsong gadis itu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ah, aku... hanya berpikir untuk mengunjungimu, eh maksudku Natalia, sesekali...," jawabnya ragu.

Wajah Luke seketika menjadi cerah. Ia nyengir lebar. "Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Tear tampak sedikit salah tingkah, tapi akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda ini, yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Guy dan Natalia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Natalia tersenyum hangat pada Tear, sementara Guy melambaikan tangannya. "Kurasa kalian berdua butuh waktu berdua," Natalia memulai. "Aku dan Guy akan ke istana sekarang. Ayahku punya sedikit urusan dengan Lord Gardios, sebagai wakil dari Yang Mulia Peony." Ia memeluk Luke sekilas, lalu menggandeng tangan Guy dan cepat-cepat berlalu.

"Dah, Tear!" seru Guy sebelum mereka menghilang ke balik tembok.

Tinggallah Luke dan Tear berdua. Merasa sedikit canggung, Luke mengajaknya untuk duduk-duduk di depan kamarnya. Sesaat mereka berdiam diri seperti itu, menikmati hembusan angin semilir yang terkadang menerpa. Keheningan terpecah saat Luke angkat bicara.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya...," ia berhenti sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyebut nama yang terasa amat lembut di lidahnya, sungguh menyenangkan untuk disebutkan. "Tear."

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu baru seminggu yang lalu, Luke."

"Bagiku itu lama. Ke mana saja kau?"

"Aku juga punya kesibukan, Luke. Kakekku cukup sibuk di Yulia City, aku harus membantunya," nada suara Tear persis seperti bicara kepada anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "Lagipula dua tahun itu jauh lebih lama," lanjutnya datar.

Luke terdiam seketika. Ia menoleh, menatap dalam-dalam wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi gadis itu. Sementara Tear tetap memandang langit cerah, di mana Fon Stone yang melayang-layang di kejauhan terlihat. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku juga tidak tahu kalau sudah selama itu waktu berlalu di sini."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku tahu kok."

"Kau tahu, tapi bukan berarti hatimu juga tahu," ujar Luke penuh makna.

Tear tersenyum simpul. "Tumben kau bisa bijaksana begitu."

"Itu yang kurasakan, Tear... Itu yang kurasakan selama dua tahun yang lalu, selama kita berusaha melawan _dia_," Luke mengedikkan bahu. "Dan aku yakin kau mengerti."

"Yaah, memang benar... Otak dan hati terkadang tidak bisa berjalan beriringan," aku Tear.

"Kudengar kau jadi pemurung selama dua tahun belakangan," ucap Luke, tiba-tiba merubah topik.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi Tear yang putih bersih. "A—aku masih berduka atas kematian kakakku, kau tahu!"

"Bukan karena aku?" pancing Luke jahil.

"Bukan!"

"Tidak biasanya kau panik begini... Lagipula, ingat seminggu yang lalu? Di Tataroo Valley, kau menangis seperti anak kecil saat melihatku," goda Luke terus.

Tear yang mati kutu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan hanya menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus memerah. "Uh, yah, memang itu juga..." bisiknya.

"Apa?"

Tear tahu bahwa pemuda ini hanya menggodanya, menggunakan kesempatan yang teramat langka untuk membuatnya tersipu. Dia mendesah pasrah, dan berkata dengan suara yang jauh lebih lantang, "Ya, aku merindukanmu, Luke Fon Fabre."

Luke tertawa pelan. "Merindukanku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi cukup untuk membuatku murung selama dua tahun."

"Makanya, aku minta maaf," kata Luke lagi, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Kurasa kau butuh lebih dari kata maaf, Luke." Wajah Luke menegang saat Tear mengatakannya, tapi cepat-cepat gadis itu menambahkan, "Tapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati, kumaafkan." Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya, mempercantiknya. Luke memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Tear, dan wajah keduanya langsung memerah.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Tear buru-buru untuk menutupi rasa canggung yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Membantu ayahmu, dan tetap di istana?"

Luke tertawa pelan. "Yang benar saja. Sekarang ini aku sudah mendapatkan kebebasan. Kebebasan untuk mencari apa yang kuinginkan, termasuk jati diriku. Aku tidak sudi kembali ke dalam kerangkeng bernama 'rumah' ini. Lagipula ibuku juga tidak keberatan kok."

"Kukira kau sudah menemukan jati dirimu?"

"Yaaah, kurasa aku mulai meragukannya lagi," Luke menerawang. "Tubuh ini adalah tubuhku, tapi juga bukan. Rasanya campur aduk. Aku semakin ingin pergi keluar kala milikku tidak stabil."

"Milikmu?" tanya Tear bingung.

"Jiwaku, mungkin? Yang pasti ada saat di mana aku merasa menggerakkan tubuh orang lain. Tubuh Asch," jawab Luke pahit.

"...Jadi kau ingin bepergian? Berkeliling dunia, seperti dulu?"

"Aku yakin bisa menemukan apa yang ingin, dan bisa kulakukan. Tidak di istana ini, tapi di luar sana."

Tear tersenyum. "Kau sudah benar-benar berbeda, kau tahu? Jauh lebih dewasa." Untuk sesaat Tear terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Dan kurasa apa yang kaukatakan ada benarnya. Aku juga ingin menemukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi tidak di Yulia City, tidak di Daath, atau di mana pun. Bebas."

"...lalu?"

"Selain itu kurasa kau butuh seseorang untuk mengawasimu... Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu. Menjelajahi dunia ini sekali lagi," kata Tear tegas, nada suaranya lembut namun juga penuh percaya diri.

Luke terpana. Ia terpesona oleh gadis ini, gadis yang selalu mengawasinya, melindunginya, mengajarinya berbagai hal. Sungguh suatu anugerah jika mereka bisa tetap bersama. "Bagus kalau begitu!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" sahut Tear kaget.

"Guy juga bilang dia ingin pergi berkeliling dunia bersama-sama lagi! Masih banyak tempat di dunia ini yang masih belum dikunjungi... Tidakkah itu menarik?"

Senyum Tear semakin lebar sekarang. "Seperti dulu? Bersama Guy, Natalia, Anise dan Jade juga?"

"Begitulah~" suara Natalia tiba-tiba terdengar. Ternyata, saking asyiknya Tear dan Luke mengobrol, mereka tidak sadar bahwa keempat teman yang namanya mereka sebut barusan sudah berkumpul di taman dalam manor Fabre. Keempatnya tersenyum cerah – dengan ciri khas masing-masing, tentunya –. "Tadi Ayah sudah memberiku izin untuk bepergian tanpa batas waktu!" lanjutnya.

Luke dan Tear buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka masing-masing. Luke bertanya, "Eh? Mengapa begitu?"

"Sebenarnya, Luke," Jade maju selangkah sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya, persis seperti apa yang Luke ingat. "Bahkan sebelum kedatanganmu, kami sudah berencana untuk mengulang 'petualangan kecil' kita dulu. Kami semua sadar, bahwa jiwa kami sudah tidak bisa dipaku di satu tempat lagi. Selain itu kami berniat mencarimu."

"Hanya Tear yang belum tahu!" timpal Anise dengan gaya centilnya. "Karena hanya Tear yang paling jarang kami temui!"

Ekspresi Tear sedikit berubah. Ia merasa bersalah karena selama ini mengurung dari dari teman-temannya, padahal mereka sangat memperhatikannya. "Maaf... Aku..."

"Sudahlah!" potong Guy ringan. "Yang penting kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, bukan?"

Luke dan Tear bertukar pandang. Bersama-sama, menjelajahi dunia. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Mereka tersenyum, dan berlari menyambut teman-teman mereka, siap untuk menjalin kembali setiap untaian kisah yang sempat hilang.

Memang, persahabatan tidak akan mudah lekang oleh waktu.

* * *

Iya tahu, endingnya maksa dan kecepetan banget. Biar deh. Yang penting saya hepi *dijitak* Oke, just kidding, saya hanya menuangkan ide yang ada, namun karena keterbatasan waktu jadi dipercepat deh endingnya =="

Review...! Review...! Review...! ==) ala demo minta penurunan harga sembako

Thank you ^^


End file.
